Chaotic: Eternal hope: Arc 2: The hunt
by Starart132
Summary: The group is now preparing for their next destination. They are not aware that a mercenary is coming to kill Ica for money. This M'arrillian will stop at almost nothing for that. They will have to run for their life to survive. Will Ica get decapitate or the M'arrillian will be killed...Or something else? Find out in the second Arc. Where the heroes are the prey.
1. Chapter 1: Tobek Proposition

AC: Here's the beginning of the second Arc. The first chapter will be calm and most of the second one. Then...The rest of the Arc is an action pack.

* * *

**Arc 2: The hunt**

**Chapter 1: Tobek Proposition**

Ica was outside of the big house of Tobek. He came out by a window and he was sitting on the roof and looked at the sky. He is a being that didn't need to sleep compare to the creatures and humans. He looked at the sky silently for a while until he heard something.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the voice of Illumina.

He looked down and he saw her looking at the window. She saw him because his feet were balancing at the border of the roof.

"Just looking at the sky." Said Ica.

"Care for some company?" Asked Illumina.

"...Don't you need to rest?" Asked Ica.

"I think I've rested too much...I sleep since we came back and it wasn't night yet." Said Illumina.

Ica nodded and he gave his arm. She grabbed it and he pulled her on the roof and they sat next to each other's. They looked at the sky. She wind was cold like the desert during the night.

"I'm glad you all save me with everyone else." Said Illumina. "You didn't know me and yet...You choose to save me."

"...It's because it is my responsibility and that I care for you." Said Ica. "It was my fault your life was in danger...I might be careless and surely too weak."

"Do not worry about it. I'm fine and we will avoid temple not under the influence of the Cothica." Said Illumina.

"Alright. Do not forget that no one should see the necklace. Only you, me and Tigerslash know about it." Said Ica.

"Yeah..." Illumina started to shiver a little. The night was cold outside and she forgot about it.

"You should go inside." Said Ica.

"Not now...It's a nice night. The sky is so beautiful here. We can see all the stars...I never done it before. I never stay the night here." Said Illumina with a small smile.

"I do not understand how...Anyway..." Ica moved his hand and covered Illumina with his cape. "Hold on this...You will need it to keep you a little warm for now."

Illumina took it and putted it around her. Her cheeks turned red for a few seconds. She then moved closer to Ica and she leaned against the knight.

They said nothing. They just contemplate the sky full of stars.

Tigerslash was outside when he heard the sound of Illumina going outside and he saw them together. He wouldn't have mind too much, but he saw Illumina blushing and he glared at them with jealousy.

**Looks like you have some competition in love.**

Tigerslash moved his head around and he wondered who said that. It wasn't his mind. He then scratched his neck when it started to itch him. He didn't know what it was, but he decided to sleep.

***Morning***

Everyone was up and they all ate a breakfast together. Tigerslash was looking at Illumina and Ica. He was glad they weren't sitting next to each other's...It was Tobek who sat near Illumina and Ica was by his side. It made him wonder if he preferred a competitor in love next to her or a pervert. He wondered that because Tobek was looking at her breast a few times. Illumina looked at him and she noticed him. She took a fork. She looked at him and threw it into his hand.

"ARGH! AHH! THAT HURT!" Screamed Tobek with the fork in his hand.

"Stop staring there." Said Illumina. She took the fork and she used it to eat even with the blood of the mipedian on it. "Hum...It gives more taste."

Tobek looked at her and he didn't really get his lesson this time too. They continued eating until they were done.

"Alright...I think it is time for us to go." Said Ica looking at Tobek. "We are grateful for your help you provided, but we must make our leave."

The trio stood up to walk away. Tigerslash was glad to go away. He respected Tobek for rescuing Illumina from the danger of death, but he hated his pervert part and he knew that going away...He will leave her alone.

"Wait...Before you go...I had to ask you something." Said Tobek.

"What is it?" Asked Illumina.

"Ica...You explain to me a little what is currently going on. I want to make sure that Perim is really at stake now. I didn't see or feel anything right now that could show this except the curse that Illumina has. I thought a little about it and it was a very powerful curse...So powerful that it asked someone to sacrifice his life and soul to break it...I was lucky to resist death." Said Tobek. "I want to know...He is still out there...The one who curse her right?"

"Yes...No...He is not here yet...I'm here to find the Cothica and prevent him from coming here." Said Ica correcting Tobek.

"How long do we have before he comes to Perim?" Asked Tobek.

"I don't know...It depends on how much he'll have to help him. I hope I'll be ready before he came...If it's after...It's over for Perim." Said Ica.

"I see...I've thought about it yesterday and I've realise that he might try something like this again to any of you." Said Tobek. "Your journey is a very dangerous one and I thought that I could join you." Said Tobek as a suggestion. "I don't want you to come back to me with another curse once again. It might be useful that I'm here for you...What is best to protect Perim that the best mugician with a high knowledge about cursed and different way to counter it...I also train a lot with my ability to use healing technique and wind. If your enemy is searching for help...Then you should too."

Tigerslash looked at him surprised.

"I'm sure you have another motif that marked your hand!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Her...Illumina is just a bonus." Said Tobek. "My tribe is in danger right now...This one is a silent danger over us that could strike down at any moment. I will not let my tribe...All tribe being destroyed by this being. Even if I was very depressed...I cannot just sit around and do nothing when I know only the three of you are doing something. I've been doing that for too many solans already."

He looked at them and his eyes showed that he will not back down on this.

The trio looked at him and they weren't that sure about accepting him.

Ica looked at him and he didn't want for him to come. The reason was that he might put him in danger by having him on his side...But it was already the case for Tigerslash and Illumina. On the plus side, he had powerful mugic and knowledge that could be useful...He might help him releasing all of his power faster.

Illumina wasn't against it. She might be an Overworlder fan, but she was also open with the other tribes. Her deck was composed with the five tribes after all. The only downside was his perversion he had against her...He is only looking at her with a lusty way and when he wanted to hit on her...He always asked. He wasn't the worse pervert...That was her only problem.

Tigerslash had another opinion. It is true that he will keep the group safe from danger coming from the curse, but his perversion targeting Illumina wasn't something he'll accept. Another thing is that he is not an Overworlder. He had problems with other tribes and he is distrustful, even if he had proven himself.

"Hum...Alright." Said Illumina.

Ica and Tigerslash looked at her taking the decision.

"What about you?" Asked Tobek to the others.

"Me...I don't really mind." Said Ica. "I'll be glad if you want to come with us...But you have to know this. It is going to be extremely dangerous...You might have to betray some member of your own tribe to protect Perim...Even the king...Finally...You might die eventually. I cannot say it will be a safe trip as you know. It will be a very harsh trip one day."

"Hey...Why did you give me this warning?" Asked Tigerslash. He knew why, but he didn't think he might turn his back on his own tribe.

"I thought you wanted to be with Illumina more than your tribe." Said Ica.

"That's the case...But...I didn't know it could have been the case." Said Tigerslash. "We are trying to save Perim...How can we be in the way of my own tribe?"

"Tenebrae is very dangerous. He could manipulate anyone if he tried. He is the opposite of Tobek when it comes to lying. He is an expert." Said Ica. Tobek shouted in protest, but Ica ignored him. "You cannot believe what he said...His lies are real because they could be so close to the true...Just so close that it will fell like it is the true."

"...So no one is safe from manipulation...But he could only talk in the temple right?" Asked Tigerslash.

"Exactly. There could be exceptions to be honest." Said Ica. "Do you think Tobek could come with us?"

"Hum...Well..." Tigerslash didn't say anything. "I'm not really...Alright with a pervert with us...But if it could keep us safe...I'll say...alright." He wanted to respect the decision of the majority. "I'll be watching him and make sure you will not try anything to Illumina." He said turning his attention to Tobek.

"Do not worry. I won't do anything to her without permission." Said Tobek. "I didn't when she was sick...So absolutely not when she is healthy...I didn't forget her kick." He putted hi hand on his chest. The mark was still on his scales.

"Then it's alright. Welcome aboard." Said Illumina with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll do more than my best." Said Tobek. "For the sake of Perim."

"Alright...What next?" Asked Tigerslash.

Ica putted his hand on his chin and he said nothing for a while.

**At the entrance of Al Mipedim**

A mipedian guard was guarding the south gate when he saw a creature walking at the direction of the gate. He looked at it and he knew it was a M'arrillian that was coming.

"Halt M'arrillian! Turn your back right now! We don't want your tentacle kind in here!" Shouted the guard pointing his spear at him.

The M'arrillian walked casually at the direction of the guard without any reaction.

"Sorry, but I don't turn my back even on a threat. I'm interesting in your local food." Said the M'arrillian with a smirk.

"I said: We don't want any of your kind here!" Shouted the guard.

A red line appeared on the chest of the M'arrillian. He looked at the source and he saw an elite mipedian sniper aiming at his heart.

"I came here with an authorisation." Said the M'arrillian. "I'm not a jackass...As human says. Do not worry about your mind. I can't control it."

He showed the pass and the mipedian looked at it surprised. He tested a few times and he knew it was a real one.

"Who could be crazy enough to give that to a M'arrillian...Especially a chieftain." Commented the mipedian. He raised his arms and the red point disappeared. "What is your business here?"

He walked away to give him the badge.

"I can tell you...It's an assassination business." Said the M'arrillian.

The guard looked at him with a death glare.

"My target is him." Said the M'arrillian showing the picture.

The guards looked at it. He didn't know what it was, except that he's a creature. He also didn't expect the M'arrillian to say that straightforward.

"Do not worry...It has nothing to do against your tribe. I'm not stupid to try and enrage you. It's also in the authorisation. I came here to kill someone who's threatening all of Perim." Said the M'arrillian.

The guard nodded at this. He saw it in the paper and he knew it wasn't a M'arrillian who prepared the authorisation.

"What is your name?" Asked the guard.

"Navare'par. I'm a mercenary." Said Navare'par with a small smirk.

"...Do not cause any problem here...We will not hesitate to kill you." Said the guard.

"I'm use to this sentence." Said Navare'par without emotion. It wasn't because he didn't care, it's because he didn't want to show it.

He took the badge and he entered into the town.

"Alright Ica...Time for me to get your head." Said Navare'par.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the first chapter of the second Arc. The next one will be before the actions.

Next chapter: What next?


	2. Chapter 2: What's next?

AC: Here's come the second chapter. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's next?**

**Lunar eternal blue complete theme: Village**

Tigerslash, Ica and Illumina were outside and they were waiting for Tobek to come out. They've talk a little inside, but they didn't have any answers. Tigerslash remembered that he was the one who asked what to do next, but Ica didn't know yet. While Tobek is preparing himself, Ica putted his hand over his forehead and he tried to think about it.

"You still have no idea?" Asked Tigerslash.

"I'm searching for the Cothica all over Perim. It will not be that easy." Said Ica. "I just need to remember where we could find a temple dedicated to the Cothica. I also mean an old one from one million solans ago...Not like the one in Al Mipedim. I know those temple could be found far away, but it is hard to remember it. I was asleep for those million Solans. Try to remember everything when the world change so much." Said Ica grunting lightly.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you will remember one of them eventually. I can guess you could follow her energy like the one you felt in the temple." Said Illumina.

"You're right." Said Ica. "I think it's a good idea. Wait...When I think about it...Nothing yet."

"BBBUUURRRPPP!" A belching sound suddenly came out.

"What was that?" Asked Tigerslash.

"It's a belch...A very loud one." Said Illumina.

"Someone has no manners." Said Ica.

The door opened and Tobek came out with a big bag on his back.

"Sorry it took a little long. I needed to found all the mugic I have. We are never sure when we needed one. I also found a few things we could need. I have a book where I recorded every curse and resume symptom and way to counter. I put the one Illumina had in it last night and I putted the symptom in case we are in the same situation once again." Said Tobek.

"I hope you don't have anything...bad in that bag." Said Ica.

"Nope. I just have mugic and something...important." Said Tobek seriously.

"Alright." Said Tigerslash. "What do we do now?"

"I think we could walk around. We cannot go anywhere as long as Ica doesn't remember anything else." Said Illumina.

"Maybe we could go to the record in the castle...We have old manuscript there that could contain the temples you are searching...But I'll be frank...I doubt it. Najarin might have more chance to have it." Said Tobek. "Let's go."

They started walking at the direction of the castle and tried to search for any information in the record room.

"By the way...Who belch?" Asked Tobek.

"We don't know...But it wasn't one of us." Said Illumina.

"It's not important...But it was really loud." Commented Tobek.

They reached the castle that was near them, but they were stop by the guard.

"Stop!" Shouted a royal guard blocking them. "No one except invited one and royal mugician, guards and royalty can enter!"

"I'm the high muge Tobek. I'm coming here with them. I invited them to the record room." Said Tobek to the guard with a friendly smile. "Before that...Is she here?"

"Her...You mean the high muge Ema. She is currently with a squadron of soldiers searching for some Underworlder detected in the desert." Said the royal guard.

"Good. Then we will not hear anyone screaming in the palace." Said Tobek with a small smile.

"That is good news. You shouldn't bother the king. He is busy right now." Said the royal guard.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Tobek.

***At the same time, before they go to the castle***

Navare'par was busy eating. He was eating fast, loudly and in great quantity. Mipedians saw him and they wondered why a M'arrillian was there with his battlegear in the open. They saw the badge around his throat, but they still didn't understand it. It was the first time a M'arrillian and a chieftain that entered in Al Mipedim. They had befriend a few M'arrillians before, but they never entered in any town or village because they are still greatly mistrust, even after 3 000 solans. The other reason they were watching him was because of his appearance and the way he was eating loudly. He was sticking out compare to the usual M'arrillian they saw. He was really standing out compare to his tribe.

"What? You never saw a M'arrillian eating before?" He asked to the mipedian without any aggressive tone.

He was being careful there, but he showed to them that he was a solitary one. He finished eating and he belched loudly. The same belch the four others heard at the house of Tobek.

"Nothing like a light breakfast." Said Navare'par patting his large belly.

"Light?" Asked a mipedian who couldn't stop from himself commenting. "It's extremely heavy."

"It's light for me." Commented Navare'par not taking anything as an insult. "Anyway...I here's the money. I have a job to complete."

He paid the mipedian the double of what he took and the mipedian took it with a smile.

He walked for a while and he searched around. He knew he had to find this Ica and eliminate him. He also needed to obtain his head after killing him. He knew he had to be careful. He had the permission to kill him and he asked a few more things at the entrance to dodge some trouble when he killed him. One thing he knew, it's that he couldn't kill anyone else or hurt anyone else than his target. He was on thin ice and he couldn't do any mistakes. He walked around and searched for a giant in an armor and blue hair. He walked for not too long when he saw him. He was surprised that he found him that easily. He gasped surprise and he immediately hid behind a house. He looked at them.

"Target found...I think I need to find a way to kill him...Hum...Let's see where he's going." Said Navare'par to himself quietly.

He was glad that he found him with his stomach full. An empty stomach always made him grumpier and more...evil compare to his usual self.

He followed them until they reached the castle. When he saw them entering, he looked around and he found a perfect spot in the air. He then started levitating thanks to his ability and he flew to the roof of the tallest building. When he was on it, he took out his Spark blaster and putted his bag on the ground.

The Spark blaster is a battlegear that fired very concentrated electricity at the target. It's a powerful battlegear and contained a very good aiming. It was a large weapon of purple color. It was half of his body size and it had a very long canon with a very thin end to concentrate his power. It was a deadly weapon that couldn't be underestimated.

He opened his bag and he took out two customisations for his Spark blaster. He putted the first at the end of his weapon. It was stabiliser. He used it for a good aim while aiming Ica. He then took the second one and putted on the Spark blaster. It was a zoom to help him aiming at his target. It was a powerful zoom that went from 2x large to 30x large. He putted his battlegear and he putted it at the corner of the room and aimed it at the entrance of the castle. He knew that there is nothing else there.

"Now...It is time for the waiting game. I can wait for a long time. I have enough water, fat and patience to stay here for days." Said Navare'par with an evil smirk, if he could.

***Inside the castle: Record room***

The group continued searching in the record room. They needed to find any information about old temple so they could continue their journey. They all guessed they would have been stuck since Ica didn't know where to look for the Cothica. Only Illumina wasn't searching because she didn't know how to read their writing. They continued searching in the books.

"I think I found something." Said Tobek. He took out a book and they walked by his side.

"What does this mean?" Asked Illumina.

"Just wait a second." Said Tobek. He started reading it a little and checked if it was the right thing. "It's the right thing...I'll put it simply...It contains so much thing in it that I cannot say every sentence or everyone will be bored up."

"I think a quick resume will be enough." Said Illumina.

"Alright...I'll give you a little resume." Said Tobek. He read it and he gave a little resume. "Okay...I can give you a quick resume. I have to tell you that there is not a lot to say important about the localisation. It is a very old text and a few things are lost in it. The first thing I could say important is that the temple contain an important treasure in it. You can open it with...That was lost...There is a map...That map is...By the Cothica..." Shouted Tobek furiously.

He took out a paper from the manuscript.

"A cryptic map! A cryptic map! They really don't want those temples to be found." Shouted Tobek. "Anyway...I'll eventually find a way to find out what secret this map contain...Anyway...There is nothing else interesting in this very long text except that thing. It's incredibly short compare to the entire text. The rest is something I already knew." Said Tobek.

"Great...So we didn't advance that much." Said Tigerslash grumpy.

"I just need to crack it." Said Tobek. "There is no book to crack it...But I recognise it. It will take some time and I'll focus on the easiest one: The Underworld. Once I'm done, it will be our first destination."

"Alright. So...What we do for now?" Asked Illumina.

"I think we should return to my home. I was sure it would be faster...But I learn last that Ica didn't remember where to go." Said Tobek looking at him. He wasn't angry and he wasn't mocking him. He was mostly saying a fact.

Ica nodded.

"Tobek...Maybe when it will be done, you could try one of your mugic...I'm also curse by Tenebrae and he sealed my power. I think Tigerslash is also." Said Ica.

They stood up and they all walked outside.

"I am not cursed...It's just a burn mark on my neck." Said Tigerslash.

"I'll crack the map first and then I'll find something about your curse." Said Tobek. "I don't think it is an emergency yet."

They walked outside the castle.

"I'll get some food." Said Illumina quietly. "Once we are outside...I think we need something to eat."

"Follow me to the kitchen." Said Tobek.

They make a small detour.

***Outside: On the roof***

Navare'par used his Spark blaster and he still aim at the entrance. He was there for a few hours and he drank some water before aiming once again.

"I can still wait for a long time." Said Navare'par quietly.

He then saw them walking outside. He saw a mipedian, a human, an Overworlder and his target Ica.

"Four of them...I can only kill Ica." Said Navare'par. He then saw them with food. "Dammit...They brought food. If I miss...There will waste them when they'll run away." He grunted. "Well...I have no choice. Perim is at stake."

He aimed with his Spark blaster and he pointed it at Ica. He aimed for his heart; he cannot aim the head because he needed to bring it to the one who asked for his service. He was then blocked by the head of Illumina when he lowered himself and talked with her. He then stood up and he walked behind them. He was still close to Illumina.

(Theme end)

"Tough shot. I cannot miss it or I'll kill this human girl." Said Navare'par calmly. He knew he couldn't fail or kill an innocent.

He aimed carefully at the heart of Ica and he had the perfect moment to shoot.

Ica walked behind Illumina when he saw a sudden flash of light. He turned around and he saw it came from the roof. He might have lost his power, but he had a very good vision. He saw something on the roof with something pointing at their direction. Only one thing could be internationally said in this situation.

"GET DOWN!" Screamed Ica. He jumped at Illumina and he covered her when the sound of thunder passed behind them. Tigerslash and Tobek also jumped to the ground and they heard the sound. Tigerslash heard the strange voice in his mind again.

**He is playing chivalry with your love this Ica.**

_Inappropriate thought and voice. _Thought Tigerslash since he knew it wasn't the case.

**It's only very subtle.**

Tigerslash chose to ignore it. It wasn't the time at all.

The group looked at the small explosion and they saw a hole in the wall where Ica was.

"Someone's after us! Run!" Shouted Tigerslash refocusing on the situation. He picked Illumina when Ica wasn't covering her anymore and they all ran in the street and passed between mipedians who turned invisible and panicked.

Navare'par aimed at them and he putted his special feature to see the invisible mipedians so he won't aim them. He then fired at Ica a few times, but he failed to hit him.

"Dammit! I have to chase them now!" Shouted Navare'par. "And I'll stay much longer without eating!" He whined.

He took his battlegear and his customisation and putted it back in his back. He then flew in the air with his blaster and pursuit them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 2.

Next chapter: The chase.


	3. Chapter 3: The chase

AC: Here's chapter 3 of the second Arc. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The chase**

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Tension**

The four ran away from the M'arrillian after he missed when he fired at them.

"Dammit! Who attack us?" Asked Tigerslash. He looked behind him and he saw no one trying to attack them.

"I don't know." Said Tobek. "Whoever he is...He is only aiming at Ica and no one else! He sure wants to kill his specific target and spare the innocent."

"I don't think assassin will do something like that and-" Tigerslash is interrupted by an explosion behind him. They turned around and they saw nothing yet.

"Anyplace we can hide?" Asked Illumina.

"Not my house! It cost a lot! I think we should hide...Well...The abandon military quarter." Shouted Tobek.

"Abandoned?" Asked Illumina.

"There's been a major accident and lots of death. It's rumored that this place is hunted." Said Tobek.

"Then let's go there." Said Ica.

"He said it's hunter! We are going to get kill by ghost!" Shouted Tigerslash panicking a little.

"It's the ghost or the mysterious attacker." Said Ica.

"...Fine." Said Tigerslash.

"This way!" Shouted Tobek.

He turned suddenly to the right and they follow him. They ran for a while until Tigerslash hit an invisible mipedian.

"Sorry, but I can't see you!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Keep running!" Said Illumina.

They continued running for a while until they passed in a building and try to lose the one who chasse him.

***In the air***

Navare'par flew in the air with his Spark blaster and he aimed at Ica. He grunted because they were many invisible mipedians trying to get out of their way and especially Ica.

"Dammit! There is so many mipedians in the way!" Shouted Navare'par pointed his weapon at Ica.

He continued to pursuit them until they entered in a building. He grunted and he landed on the ground. He then walked inside...More likely tried, but he failed to enter in the room. He was too big and his gut blocked at the two side of the entrance.

"Dammit...Why do they make so small door. Urgh!" He forced and he popped inside the building.

It was a building where they could shop some fragile dishes with unique hand painting decoration.

"A place where I can easily destroy things...Better be careful or I'll have to pay a lot." Said Navare'par.

In the same building, Ica, Tigerslash with Illumina on his back and Tobek hid behind a wall at the end of the room.

"I'll go and check it up." Said Tobek. "I blend better with my tribe."

He walked out and he looked around. He wondered who could be after them and he looked around. He immediately spotted him.

"Can only be the M'arrillian." Said Tobek.

He was just standing up compare to the mipedian and his weapon in his arms or tentacles were pretty much pointing it at him.

"I bet he can fly in the air." Whispered Tobek.

He immediately went back to the others.

"So?" Asked Illumina.

"A M'arrillian is hunting us. He is the only since he has a big gun...I meant Battlegear and not the other thing, and...He searched for us carefully. We should go to the place right now by the window...He will never pass there with his fat." Said Tobek.

"You think I can pass?" Asked Ica.

"Hum...Not sure." Said Tobek.

"Let's try this anyway." Said Tigerslash.

He opened the window and he helped Illumina to get out. He then went out next. After this, Ica tried to get out but he was stuck a little.

"My shoulders are too large." Said Ica.

Tobek started pushing Ica at the butt while the other tried to pull him out. Navare'par started to walk closer to them and he would soon found them.

"Hurry." Said Tobek.

"We're pulling as hard as we can." Said Tigerslash forcing to get Ica out. They took him by the helmet while Ica used his arms to get out.

Ica moved his shoulder from position and he suddenly went out fast with a loud bang.

Navare'par heard the metal sound and he knew it was only Ica in his armor. He ran at the direction of the sound while moving around the mipedians in his way and trying to damage nothing.

Tobek jumped outside when Navare'par arrived and he saw him outside. He did the same as Tobek but he was stuck in the window at his stomach section.

They all looked at him.

"Great...It's the second time I'm stuck today." Said Navare'par a little shy. He looked at the group who smiled at his misery.

"Let's go." Said Ica who didn't laugh at him. "He will eventually unstock himself."

They then ran away while the M'arrillian tried to unstuck himself. He felt something laughing behind him.

"Stop laughing and help me get out of here! Push." Shouted the M'arrillian.

He felt no one pushing him.

"Of course. No one to help a M'arrillian in need." Said Navare'par.

He then used his tentacles to help him get out of there. He also used his water ability to make him more slippery and he passed through the window.

"Maybe I need a diet...Eventually." Commented Navare'par.

He then stood up and he picked his battlegear inside the shop and he flew after them. He flew high in the air and he spotted them. He flew after them. He noticed that they are in an empty street. He took his battlegear and aim.

"You're mine Ica." Said Navare'par aiming at Ica.

He fired with his Spark blaster and he missed Ica by an inch.

"So close!" Shouted Navare'par. He continued the pursuit when he suddenly saw Tobek turning around.

"You need some fresh air M'arrillian! **Tornado tackles!**" Shouted Tobek.

Navare'par saw two tornados coming at his direction and he knew what's next. He couldn't dodge it and he was hit by the tornados and he spin in the air. When it was over, Navare'par was confused by the attack and his chest painful where he was hit.

He then felt on the ground in a loud bang.

The four continued running until they found the abandon military building. They entered in it and they hid there.

"That was a nice shot Tobek." Said Illumina.

"You're welcome. I just got partially lucky." Said Tobek. "He wasn't expecting it and I thought he wouldn't budge or dodge it."

"Anyway...We have to wait for a while." Said Tigerslash. "He would be after us. He will not give up yet."

"Anyway...We have to find a way to get out of the town." Said Ica.

"We could use out Flux Bauble." Said Illumina.

"That's a good idea." Said Tigerslash with a smile. He got his battlegear out and he prepared to use it when a mugic could be heard in a distance. Suddenly, the Flux bauble stopped shining and it was deactivated.

"I guess he knew we could do it." Said Ica when he noticed it.

"Dammit!" Shouted Tigerslash. "We don't have the easy way out."

"Anyway...We need to buy some time now." Said Tobek. "The mugic effect won't last forever."

"Alright...We need to be ready. He will find us and we can only be safe when we defeat him." Commented Ica.

"Alright...It's time to prepare for an ambush to-" Tigerslash was suddenly cut by a voice.

"You think you could escape me Ica! Sorry but I never let my target escape!" Shouted a voice.

They turned around and they saw Navare'par.

"M'arrillian!" Shouted Tigerslash putting himself in front of Illumina.

They finally had the chance to have a full glance at the M'arrillian.

He wears a blue armor covers his chest, shoulders, waist and his knees. He also wears gray plates as boots. He wears some red metals plates around some part of his arms. His body seems to be liquid and also seems like some soft jelly in which his armor is made off. He is 10ft. high. His body is color purple with pink vein in his skin. He has 2 arms on the right place and some tentacles on his waist and moving at the will of his mind. He has a very large stomach from everything he ate. His right arm has more the form of a tentacles but he is currently maintaining an arm form. His head seems like a purple stone connect with the body.

"Waouh...You are fat." Said Tigerslash.

"Shut up Overworlder!" Shouted Navare'par. "No one comment about me! Listen to me! I'm here to kill Ica and only Ica. Stand out of my way."

Everyone looked at the M'arrillian. Navare'par pointed his Spark blaster pointed at Ica.

"What do you want with him?" Asked Illumina. She moved from behind Tigerslash and stood in from of Ica.

"Get out of my way! I will not kill anyone else except Ica." Said Navare'par.

"Why?! He never had done anything against you!" Shouted Illumina.

"...I have no reason to explain myself." Said Navare'par. He didn't want to explain everything. His motif was only money. "Now move away!"

Illumina glared at him and she didn't move.

Navare'par grunted in annoyance and he moved one of his tentacles and pushed her away roughly. That made Tigerslash angry and provoked him into the battle. Navare'par called his tentacles back while firing at Ica. Ica moved to the left and dodged the lighting blast.

"**Flash Kick!**" Shouted Tigerslash. He gave a kick and it hit Navare'par at his gut. He was sent away and he landed on his feet.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouted Tobek.

A flash of wind hit Navare'par at his left shoulder and he shouted in pain.

"You annoying bastard! I wanted to let you out of the way! I'll beat all of you then!" Shouted Navare'par. "**Rip Tide!**"

He threw a powerful blast of water and he hit Tigerslash. He is sent against the wall while he fired at Tobek. The blast hit Tobek at his left leg and he felt on the ground.

"Argh..." Shouted Tobek. He was on the ground and he tried to dodge. He spin on the ground and stood up on his good leg.

Navare'par pointed his Spark blaster at Ica and he fired. He hit him at the stomach and Ica backed away while covering it. It didn't pierce the solid armor of Ica.

"Come on...Make this attack work." Said Ica. He raised his hand and he focused light on his right hand and he fired a small ball of light that hit the stomach of Navare'par. It only bounced on him.

Navare'par looked at the attack and he raised his head.

"I barely feel it." Said the M'arrillian. "Are you even serious with that attack? Why did he ask me to kill you if you can barely throw...That."

Ica looked at him.

"Who? Who would want me dead?" Asked Ica.

"You don't have to know." Said Navare'par.

He pointed his Spark blaster at Ica to finish him when he was hit by a blast from Tobek staff at his face.

Navare'par putted his hand over his face and he glared at them.

"Enough! I'll finish you right now!" He pointed his blaster and he jumped backward. He fired at Tigerslash to his right arm. Tigerslash shouted in pain. The electricity passed through his entire body. Navare'par fired at Tobek and the same thing happened. They both felt on the ground. "Only you and me Ica; that human is not dangerous and I kind to have a soft spot for them. I never hurt any of them." He pointed his battlegear at the chest of Ica. "I have nothing personal against you, but it is today that your life end."

Ica looked at Navare'par and he knew it was over. He stood up and he opened his hands on each side of his body. The M'arrillian looked at him curiously and he had some doubt in him about his mission.

_That's the dangerous criminal that wants to destroy Perim? At least...He'll die in dignity. _Thought Navare'par.

He was about to fire when Illumina took the first thing she had in her hands. She had a sandwich in her hand she didn't let go when Navare'par pursuit them. She looked at it and she threw it at the M'arrillian.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Shouted Illumina.

The throw was the worse even seen. It passed to the left of Navare'par in the air.

No one said anything, but they saw the M'arrillian reaction. He was only looking at the food and completely forgot about them. He looked at it with obsession.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed running after the sandwich.

Ica took the opportunity to pick Tobek and Tigerslash on the ground and he ran away with Illumina without looking back.

Navare'par ran after the sandwich and he jumped in the air to take it before it hit the ground.

"That human was about to waste some good food and-" He stopped talking when he realised that they ran away. "Dammit! They ran away! She used my weakness! This is going to be much harder than I thought...On the bright side...I got a free sandwich." He said cheerfully before eating. When he was finish, he continued searching for his target. "I have no choice, but to change my plan...I hate using this one...But I have no choice."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3. Yep. Navare'par greatest weakness is food and it can distract him easily.

You also know he had a soft spot for human. It will be useful for later.

Chapter 4: Trap by his tentacles.


	4. Chapter 4: Trap by his tentacles

AC: Chapter four is ready and I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trap by his tentacles**

Ica transported Tobek and Tigerslash to another building where they could sit down for a moment. Illumina followed them for a while until she was getting exhausted.

"We need a place to hide. *Pant. Pant.* We have to hope he will not find us." Said Illumina.

"I think we should go to left." Said Tobek.

"Illumina. On my back." Said Ica.

Illumina climbed on his back and now Ica transported the entire group. He ran non-stop for a while, serving as transportation and he didn't have any problem running for this long. He had strong endurance and he could keep running for a while.

"Now to the right." Said Tobek.

Ica turned to the right and he kept running for a while. Tigerslash looked in the air and wondered if Navare'par was after them. He didn't see him in the air and he said nothing.

"He is not in the air." Said Tigerslash.

"Good." Said Illumina.

"This one." Pointed Tobek to Ica.

Ica ran inside the building and he looked around.

"At the end of the room, to the left, there is a secret passage we could use." Said Tobek.

"You sure know a lot." Said Tigerslash.

"Where do you think I've learn how to fight?" Asked Tobek.

...

"I guess you are right." Said Tigerslash a little nervously.

Ica walked at that direction and he found a passage. He opened it and he entered inside. He closed it behind him in case he reached the abandon building.

"It's pretty dark here." Said Illumina when it was closed.

"Let me try something." Said Ica.

He putted the two creatures on the ground and he used his light power in his hand. It then shined and the dark room was a little cleared. They could barely see a thing, but they didn't mind.

"Are you alright?" Asked Illumina to Tigerslash. She looked at his injury. "You're bleeding." She said surprised and worried.

"Me too." Said Tobek.

"Dammit. He'll follow the blood trail then." Said Tigerslash.

Ica looked at him.

"I was completely useless." Said Ica looking on the ground. "My power is still extremely weak."

"So...What do we do now?" Asked Illumina.

"I know what I can do. I learn a technique that can accelerate our healing body. We will be soon ready for the next round while Navare'par will still be weakened." Said Tobek.

"Do it fast then, in case he's coming." Said Tigerslash.

"**Healing Litany!**" Shouted Tobek.

He moved his hand over his injured leg and his leg is already healed. The injury was closed and he sighed with a small smile.

"Already done...It took a lot of time to create this technique." Admitted Tobek. "I cannot use it very often, but I guess now it is a good time."

"Do it to me too." Said Tigerslash.

Tobek nodded and he moved closer to him.

"If only I could use my full power. We would have been in trouble at all." Said Ica looking at the small light in his hand.

"Do not worry. You will reawaken eventually." Said Illumina. "You can count on them for now."

"I hope we will have enough time to be ready before he finds us or that our Flux Bauble work." Said Tigerslash. He smiled when the pain fade away.

***Outside***

Navare'par grunted when he realised that he lost them because of the sandwich. Even so, he didn't regret it thought. He looked around, pointing his Spark blaster at every direction and he didn't saw them. He looked on the ground when he remembered that he injured Tobek and Tigerslash. He knew they must be bleeding and the blood trail will guide him to them. He looked on the ground for a moment until he saw it.

"Hum...I'm so glad I've found the blood trail...I cannot win the fight with three of them against me." Said Navare'par. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like what he was about to do. "This is going to be dirty."

He followed the blood trail and he turned to the left and he saw the red blood of the Overworlder and the orange blood of Tobek. He continued following it and he turned to the right. He continued and he continued following the blood. He saw the blood entering in a building and he smirked.

"Found you." Said Navare'par.

He entered in the building and he looked around. He found only a poll of blood and he saw nothing else. He grunted when he saw that this one floor room didn't contain his target. He started walking around and searching for any passage he might miss. The blood poll didn't go anywhere else.

In the secret passage, the four heard loud footstep. They knew it was the M'arrillian because the sound was loud and he was fat enough to make that big sound.

"Ica...Close the light." Whispered Tobek quietly.

Ica closed his hand and no more light was made in the room. They sat on the ground and hoped that he'll go away.

At the top, Navare'par continued searching for them and he grew fast in frustration. He cannot found anything that could guide him.

"Maybe they move away. I'm wasting my time or..." Navare'par took out an infrared vision and he putted it on his Spark blaster and he aimed all around. He knew that there is a possible secret passage anywhere. "Let's see...There are not in any wall...They are not over me...Maybe...Yes...They are under me and they are waiting for me to get down."

He knew there was a secret passage and he knew he couldn't take it or he'll be ambush. He took out a piece of paper and putted it against a wall, visible for them. He written anything he needed for his plan. He moved over them and he looked with the infrared where is the one he wanted. He saw it.

"Alright...I have to make a hole on the ground and fly away when I have it." Said Navare'par thinking about his plan.

He used his weapon and he levitated in the air. He didn't want to make a sound. He had only a few seconds for his strategy to succeed. He prepared to use his attack to create the hole.

"Time for the show. An upgrade version of acid wash" Said Navare'par. He opened moved his head closer. "**Acid bile!**"

Bile of acid came out of his mouth and melted the ground under him fast. After a second, the ground was open and the room where the group are hidden revealed itself. They looked at him and they prepared to attack when Navare'par used his tentacle to kidnap Illumina and brought her to him. They couldn't attack him now that he had Illumina in his tentacles. Illumina tried to free herself, but he is too powerful and she is only a human.

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Screamed Tigerslash when he realised what happen.

"Sorry, but I can't do that now! You gave me no choice, but to resort to dirty thing! Read the note! You'll better follow it or I'll have to do something I might have no choice for!" Shouted Navare'par before he flew away.

They all jumped on the room and they ran outside and saw him flew away.

"Dammit! For a fat one...He's fast!" Shouted Tobek furiously.

"DAMMIT! WHY HER AGAIN?!" Screamed Tigerslash.

"Because she is vulnerable." Said Ica. He moved his head and he raised it. "What's a note?"

"He left something inside." Said Tobek who already started searching.

They joined him and they looked at it.

"Sorry, but I can't read this language. I haven't learnt it." Said Ica.

"Alright...I'll read it..." Said Tobek. He started to read the message. "Ica! If you want your human friend to be safe, you have to come and find me at the old battleground alone. To save her Ica, you have to fight me to the dead: One on one. Win or lose, she'll be release if you come here before the sun disappears."

They said nothing for a second. Ica knew that if he died, it was all over for Perim and if Illumina died, he will never forgive himself and the result will be the same. He looked at Tigerslash, if he failed he will suffer too.

"I'll accept his challenge for Illumina safety." Said Ica. "It is clear he doesn't want to hurt Illumina. He wants a duel, one versus one. Tobek...I need you to use your mugic and try to break my curse. It's an emergency."

"What can we do?" Asked Tigerslash.

"We cannot do anything until Illumina is safe. We will have to stay near the building and make sure that he will not hurt Illumina or have anyone with him." Said Tobek.

"I also want that neither of you intervene in this fight...Unless he is cheating." Said Ica. "If it is the case, you can intervene."

"Alright...I have the mugic I used on Illumina. Let me warn you that it might not be that much successful...It might be more powerful on you." Said Tobek.

"Do it. I have to save her and try to survive or Perim might be at stake." Said Ica.

"Do not worry. I know it far too well." Said Ica.

Tigerslash looked at them and he felt powerless now. Ica accepted to fight him alone for Illumina.

"If only I've been faster to protect her." Said Tigerslash feeling responsible.

**She wasn't by your side. She was near Ica. She loves him that is why.**

_Shut up! _Shouted Tigerslash to the mysterious voice in his mind.

"Alright." Said Tobek taking his mugic out of his pocket and he let it flew in the air.

"I hope I'll be powerful enough." Said Ica as the mugician came out of Tobek body.

**Elsewhere**

Navare'par landed on the ground and he putted Illumina on the ground.

"Urgh..." Grunted Illumina. She felt powerless as a human. "Dammit. I couldn't even save myself."

"Don't feel guilty about it. No human can do anything against creatures." Said Navare'par.

"I should hit you." Said Illumina. She was too far away for that.

"Why?" Asked Navare'par looking at her.

"You grabbed me fast and didn't look where you pick me." Said Illumina glaring at him.

"..."Navare'par said nothing but he knew why. "That was unintentional." He moved his hand behind his head. "Sorry."

"Anyway! Why do you want to kill us?!" She shouted.

"I only target Ica." Replied the M'arrillian.

"Then why him?!" She shouted again.

"You better calm down. It's nothing personal. I only am accomplishing my task." Said Navare'par a little annoyed that she is shouting at him like he was a monster or an enemy.

"Alright...But you can't kill him." Said Illumina.

"Not another word." Warned Navare'par. He didn't want to know too much of his target or he might get emotional.

"But you have to listen to me. He's-" She was cut when some sticky stuff was thrown at her mouth and she couldn't talk.

"Don't open your mouth or some of them might go inside your mouth." Warned Navare'par. He then trapped her into all of the sticky stuff. He preferred to ignore who is target were. "Listen to me. I will fight him in a one on one duel. Whatever he win or not depend on him. He better come...I don't want to hurt you human. I am found of your kind. Even so I will not hesitate to accomplish my mission. He better not let you down."

Illumina didn't panic. She knew he would come and save her. The problem was present in her mind; Ica didn't have his true power awaken. He cannot fight well.

_Ica...You have to be careful...Dammit...It's my entire fault now. He got me because I was too slow and I didn't have my scanner. I guess we humans took it for granted with our scanner. An easy way out. _She thought in her mind.

"Hum...He's coming." Said Navare'par.

He putted his battlegear on the ground with his bag and he picked Illumina trapped in the sticky stuff. The M'arrillian then glued her against the wall and he turned at the direction of the door. He heard a sound; the sound of metal at a regular rhythm. Only Ica wear an armor on him.

"Just like I thought." Said Navare'par. "He's coming."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.

Final chapter is coming on: The duel.

Then we go to Act 3: The temple of the desert.


	5. Final chapter: The duel

AC: The act two is coming to an end.

* * *

**Final chapter: The duel**

Illumina didn't panic. She knew he would come and save her. The problem was present in her mind; Ica didn't have his true power awaken. He cannot fight well.

_Ica...You have to be careful...Dammit...It's my entire fault now. He got me because I was too slow and I didn't have my scanner. I guess we humans took it for granted with our scanner. An easy way out. _She thought in her mind.

"Hum...He's coming." Said Navare'par. 

He putted his battlegear on the ground with his bag and he picked Illumina trapped in the sticky stuff. The M'arrillian then glued her against the wall and he turned at the direction of the door. He heard a sound; the sound of metal at a regular rhythm. Only Ica wear an armor on him.

"Just like I thought." Said Navare'par. "He's coming."

Illumina and Navare'par looked at the entrance and they waited. The metallic footstep came closer and closer to them. The sound resonated in a way that made Illumina felt it is the one of a movie horror. Only this time, it wasn't a monster, but a hero coming to her rescue. They waited and they finally saw the one who made it entering.

Ica entered in the training ground and he appeared calm. He was also alone.

"Humm..." Illumina wanted to shout his name, but the stinky stuff was still on her mouth and forced her to be silent. She couldn't say anything and she wanted to scream his name.

"I'm here!" Shouted Ica. "Release her now and let her go!"

"..." Navare'par looked at Illumina for a second before he moved his head left to right. "Sorry, but I cannot do that right now. It will be after the fight. I cannot let you escape or try to escape once she is safe." He said. He wasn't happy to say it and both Ica and Illumina felt it. "I must accomplish my mission first. This will be a fair duel. I will not use a battlegear this time."

"Fine by me." Said Ica.

"You know...If you haven't dodge my first blast, it would have been a quick and painless death to you. I do know why those who act heroic always choose the long and painful death." Commented Navare'par.

"I cannot afford to die M'arrillian." Said Ica.

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue - Boss Theme**

"And neither do I." Replied Navare'par. "Enough talk now! **Tidal wave!**"

He dropped his hand on the ground. The water appeared from his hand and collided with the ground. It then rose in the air and created a real tidal wave and charged at Ica. Ica looked at it calmly before he jumped in the air and evade the attack.

Ica landed on the ground and he took a battle stance.

Illumina saw the dodge and it was impressive.

Ica looked at Navare'par calmly. He moved his right hand in front of him and called a globe of light with strange symbol on it. He moved his right hand and he threw it at Navare'par. The M'arrillian knew it was powerful this time and he jumped to the left. The energy exploded behind him and a hole appeared on the wall.

"Surrender M'arrillian. I will spare you." Said Ica.

Navare'par looked at him.

"Sorry, but I don't do surrender well." Said Navare'par. "It's in my gene to keep fighting until the end."

He charged at Ica and he threw a blast of smoke and Ica was blinded for a second. He coughed when he felt a punch at his armor chest and felt it through his armor. He flew backward and smashed the wall. He raised his head and he saw ice spike coming at him. Ica moved his hand and created a shield of light. The spike bounced on the shield, but a few fragments passed and created line on his armor. Ica grunted in pain.

"Is the armor your skin?" Asked Navare'par curiously.

The M'arrillian then raised his hand and he threw some gas at Ica.

Ica saw it and he jumped away.

"Rustoxic...I had to be careful against it." Said Ica quietly. Tobek took time to warn him about that technique and even more since he fight in armor of metal and not like the other tribes.

Ica charged at the M'arrillian with his fist charging at the face and he hit with will all his strength. Navare'par spin around him a little confused and he felt on the ground. He then levitated to dodge the next attack of the knight.

Outside, Tigerslash and Tobek were watching the fight from a window and they said nothing.

"Can we do anything?" Asked Tigerslash grunting about the situation.

"No yet. If they moved outside the room...We can act and rescue her. If they know about us...He might harm Illumina." Said Tobek.

"I know...I...What about the mugic...Did it restore all of his power?" Asked Tigerslash.

"No...The curse is extremely strong...We are lucky Illumina wasn't curse with a strong one like his...I only cracked a little part of it...But it is a lot for him." Said Tobek.

They continued watching the fight. Illumina started to struggle very hard against the sticky stuff and a part of it started to crack under her strength. It was almost nothing and she will need an hour before she broke free by herself.

Ica jumped to the left and dodged a few ice attacks from the M'arrillian and he ran at the direction of Navare'par. He jumped on the ground and used his cape to slide on it and he threw a few ball of light of ether against the M'arrillian. One of them hit his face and a few gels flew from his main body and he screamed in pain.

Navare'par grunted and glared at Ica.

"I will destroy you." Said the M'arrillian.

He ran at Ica and he dodged a few attack. When he was close enough he tackled against Ica. The passed the wall and end up in another room. Ica countered fast and threw him back inside. Ica then jumped back inside and charged head first strait at the fat stomach of the M'arrillian and crushed him on the ground. He then used his hands to jump from the stomach of the M'arrillian back on his feet.

Navare'par putted his hand over his guts and he rolled on the ground and he felt a little sick. He stood up painfully and he looked at Ica. He knew Ica was fighting with all he got to protect Illumina. It was clear in his eyes.

_Ica...If he wants to destroy Perim...Why does he protect an Overworlder, a mipedian and especially a human? Only a few creatures care for them. Why would he do that if he is evil? I don't understand any of this...I don't care. I should just don't care, but why an Overworlder wants his death? _Asked Navare'par with his mind full of doubts. He started to wonder if he should have listened to Illumina instead of shouting her up.

He jumped to the left and dodged a beam of light from Ica.

"Alright...I'll fight with all I've got." Said Navare'par.

Ica looked at the M'arrillian and he hoped that he could say the same, but he knew it wasn't possible. He was already fighting with all he got.

Navare'par ran at the direction of Ica. The mipedian and the Overworlder saw it.

"Dammit! He's so fast for a fat one." Said Tobek surprised.

"You never expect that from a M'arrillian. It's weird with his belly bouncing around when he ran." Commented Tigerslash.

They refocus just in time to see Ica being punched by Navare'par right at his face. The M'arrillian received a kick at his belly and he was lightly thrown away from the M'arrillian. He grunted and he countered with a light beam from his fingers. Navare'par was hit at his chest and some gel went away from his body. He backed away and he jumped on the gel and made him reunited with his main body and he looked at Ica. He raised his hand at Ica.

"**Unsanity!**" Shouted the M'arrillian.

Ica received right at him and he felt nothing. He looked at Navare'par.

"What did you do?" Asked Ica confuse.

"You...You're not panicking or losing your courage?" Asked Navare'par confuse about it.

Illumina, Tigerslash and Tobek looked at them.

"I'm a being who doesn't know what fear is...So I don't think I can panic." Replied Ica.

Navare'par was surprised and he said nothing.

"It doesn't matter!" Shouted Navare'par. He moved his hand at the two sides of his body and water cumulated. "**Meteor ice!**" The water changed into ice. He then threw it at Ica.

Ica jumped to the right and dodged the ice and he returned on his feet. He then moved his hand in front of him and made a spherical form. The light cumulated in his hands and he then threw it at the M'arrillian.

Navare'par saw it and he smirked. He called water in his hands and he caught the ball of light with it. He continued the movement and he threw it back right at Ica. Ica flew right out of the room by the impact and the M'arrillian charged at Ica.

Tobek and Tigerslash saw this. The M'arrillian and Ica were out of the room and didn't come back.

"This is the time?" Asked Tigerslash.

"Yes it is Tigerslash. We can act. Ica didn't throw him back inside this time." Said Tobek.

They jumped inside and Illumina saw them. She couldn't say anything and she tried to escape by herself.

"It's us. We are here to save you." Said Tigerslash.

"Hang on." Said Tobek.

They both raised their hand with their claw and they used their muscles to unstuck her and cut the sticky stuff.

"We got you." Said Tobek.

Tigerslash hugged her, glad that she was safe.

"Good. We can get out of here." Said Tigerslash.

"What about Ica?" Asked Illumina.

"He wanted to fight the duel. He specifically told us to not intervene in the fight." Said Tigerslash. "We cannot help him. Ica wanted to respect the wish of Navare'par to fight him."

"Alright...I want to see if everything is right." Said Illumina.

The three walked at the direction of the hole where they passed and they looked at the fight. Ica was trapped by the tentacles of Navare'par and he fought to release himself, but he had some trouble. He started to show sight of exhaustion. He moved with his strength and he managed to move one tentacles and he moved free. He spin on the ground when he saw the M'arrillian trying to grab him again.

Ica threw a line crescent moon shape of gold color. Navare'par tried to evade it, but he was hit at his chest and shoulder. He backed away in pain and he countered with a flash kick that slam against the chest of Ica. He felt on the ground and he breathed heavily. He took a few seconds before he stood up and he turned around. Navare'par was already there and he punched the mask part of Ica face violently. Ica backed away in pain when he was grabbed once again by the tentacles of Navare'par. He was then dragged at his direction and the M'arrillian created ice around his fist.

"**Ice fist!**" He shouted. He punched the throat of Ica and he flew against a wall. He felt on the ground and he wasn't moving anymore.

The trio saw the result of the fight.

"Ica is not use to fight that way. I guess he used his power mostly than his own body. He also didn't use any attack I've known." Said Tobek.

"We have to help him." Said Illumina.

"Alright." Said Tigerslash.

He stood up to walk at their direction, but he saw Ica glaring at him and forced him to return to his hiding spot.

Illumina looked at Tigerslash.

"What are you doing?" Asked Illumina surprised by his action.

"I'm doing what Ica wants. He orders us not to enter in the fight." Said Tigerslash looking at his feet. "He will let himself kill if we try to intervene."

She looked down and she saw something at the waist of Tigerslash. She saw the Flux Bauble he had with him. The battlegear was shining a little, meaning that I could work once again.

"...But...You say you couldn't right?" Asked Illumina. She had an idea and she knew he couldn't know it or he'll stop her.

"Yeah. Tobek and I have been forbidden...Why?" Asked Tigerslash. He knew she had something in her mind and he didn't like it.

They looked at the fight and they saw Navare'par walking closer to Ica and he raised his hand. A long sword of ice appeared as he walked closer to Ica. He reached Ica and he stood over him.

"It was a good fight Ica. It is time to collect my reward." Said Navare'par.

Illumina saw this and she knew she had to act now. She took the Flux Bauble and she ran at the direction of the M'arrillian.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed Tigerslash pick by surprised. He ran after her while Tobek also followed them.

Navare'par heard the scream and turned around. He saw the human girl running at him and she tackled him right at his stomach. She squished his belly only without facing him. She activated the Flux Bauble and her and the M'arrillian both disappeared. She never chose a location.

The three remaining looked at the place where they were both before. Ica wasn't transported because he was out of range.

"Where are they?!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"I don't know." Said Tobek.

"How could I know?" Asked Ica.

"Dammit! Again! Where is she now?!" Shouted Tigerslash. He grabbed Ica and hoped he knew where now. "Where?!"

"I already say I don't know." Said Ica.

"Don't tell me it's over." Said Tigerslash.

"...It is not." Said Tobek. "It is not over."

"The M'arrillian might try to kill Illumina...We cannot be there in time." Said Tigerslash.

"Unless he will not hurt her. He didn't before right?" Asked Ica.

"She was fine. He just shut her up." Said Tobek.

"But this time, she is useless to him." Said Tigerslash.

**It is the fault of Ica. He was too weak and she sacrifices herself to save him. She did it because she loves him...But not you.**

_Maybe...Maybe it is true. _Thought Tigerslash.

"Come with me...I think we should return to the castle and find a mugic that could show her. I don't have a specific mugic for that." Admitted Tobek.

They walked at the direction of the castle. Tigerslash looked behind him and he grunted worry. Ica also looked back. He wondered what happened in the mind of Illumina. He said that no one should intervene...He then thought that he never told her. He knew they saved her because Tigerslash couldn't just sit and wait. He then followed Tobek and Tigerslash.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the Act 2. Illumina saved Ica from an execution and she is trap somewhere with the M'arrillian.

We are moving to the next one.

Act 3: The temple of the desert.

Act 3 has some plot undercover and will bring more questions. I'll bring up some info if it is link to a previous chapter.

Chapter 1: The cavern.


End file.
